zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jäzzi/Archive Fifteen
ok Thanks. – Wattz2000 21:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Jokes on you, Silly Wattzie! I had already removed the messages at the time =P – Jazzi (talk) 21:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::There's always next time, in about 7 or so headers. : D – Wattz2000 21:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I honestly don't know what my shortest archive here was... – Jazzi (talk) 21:41, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Message from ZeldaTheoriesNL (talk) About my Undo-Redo :$ sorry, but whats wrong with my Theory? Its a normal about Zauz. -- Ok :p and afcourse I help to keep the Wiki up2date Sorry Sorry about that; now I know what I did wrong and I won't do it again. I know I am an IP and that means that I should be especially careful not to jump the gun since people can't recognize me as well, which I did. So, sorry. contributor 18:26, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Help! I know you said languages aren't your department, but any ideas for a title and/or introduction to firmly start off the discussion correctly? --Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 20:25, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Añadir la sección de encabezado why? is wrong? (talk) 23:02, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :They are our rival site. – Jazzi (talk) 23:02, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Message from Jumpman98 (talk) Disabled? Why the heck for? --Jumpman98 (talk) 22:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Fillupcard Shouldn't that talk page be deleted? It doesn't have an article. Green Rupee 00:21, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it should be. I wasn't aware of that when I was removing the image. – Jazzi talk 11:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi Um, yeah on the Twilight Princess Secrets page, where I added the part about how it can only be purchased after buying the Hylian Shield, I'm almost certain this is correct-I'll check later tonight, when i start playing it though. Also, you said something in the edit summary about how it can only be "caught" after Talo mentions something....What do you mean by caught? o.O Ceadeus[[User Talk:Ceadeuslayer27|'Slayer' ]] 02:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :It may be correct but I'm also pretty sure that Talo has to talk to you about it first. Of course, I haven't played Twilight Princess in ages. And saying "caught" was a mistake in word choice. Also, keep your signature on the same line as the message please. Thanks. – Jazzi talk 02:52, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh I'm sorry! D: It's a MHFanon Wikia habit, I'll stop. :) But, if you mean he has to talk about Malo starting up his store, then I don't think it is necessary, per se, but it may be, seeing as you get no indication of the store being open otherwise. But, I mean, the Hylian Shield has to be bought before the Hawkeye will even be displayed on the shelf. Thanks for clearing up the wordage, too, btw. Ceadeus[[User Talk:Ceadeuslayer27|'Slayer' ]] 02:58, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Why are you trying to delete the pictures I uploaded? You gave no reason. Xelestial (talk) 18:18, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :I gave no reason because at this point, it's pretty obvious on why I'm tagging images for deletion at this point. Either they're too bad quality or they need to be renamed. When they need to be renamed, it's a simple matter of , but when they wouldn't benefit the article, or harm it, in any way, it's not really needed. – Jazzi talk 18:21, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I have to disagree with what benefits or doesn't benefit an article in that case. I simply added a few images to illustrate the points that were being talked about in the article, as there were two others demonstrating points in that article. The quality is fine on the page since they are small. ::Also I disagree with your undo of the edit on the Seven Sages page. It was simply supporting evidence to the sentence before it. I wondered why Zelda played own her lullaby to go back, but that theory makes it make sense. Also her mentioning that because she was a sage, she could send Link back gives credence to the theory. Xelestial (talk) 18:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Regardless of whether an article is small or not doesn't mean that the quality of an image should be lower than the rest of the images on the site. And on the Seven Sages page, you'll have to go the talk page to have that discussion as that constitutes a discussion, as most theories are just that, theories. And a lot don't have back up to them. So a discussion needs to happen. – Jazzi talk 18:32, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't disagree with that. Thank you for explaining. Xelestial (talk) 18:33, December 13, 2012 (UTC)